Gracias
by PotatoRosa
Summary: Y grito, grito porque le había dolido a horrores. Grito, porque sabía que significaba ese dolor en su pecho. Supo que su corredor favorito ya no corría. Grito porque sabia que Pietro estaba muerto. Grito porque sabia que nadie entendía lo que era que te arrancaran el corazón. O te partieran en pedazos. Y no había obtenido ni un gracias o eso creyó. Spoiler AoU. Ligero HawkSilver


Decir que le habían arrancado el corazón era poco. Que le habían arrebato lo poco y todo que significaba para ella se quedaba corto. Mencionar siquiera que le habían arrebatado el alma y lo había expresado en un grito desgarrador cuando sintió aquella dolorosa punzada en su pecho y la hizo caer de rodillas, indicándole que algo había salido increíblemente mal, era un insulto para su dolor.

Nadie entendía lo que sentía, como se había sentido, y aun a pesar del tiempo, como se seguiría sintiendo.

Nadie comprendería lo que se sentía ser partido en pedazos.

Nadie entendía que a pesar de ser gemelos, no eran más que el reflejo del contrario, simplemente la misma persona en dos cuerpos. Siempre habían estado juntos, siempre. Desde que nacieron, hasta los pocos felices recuerdos de su niñez, hasta aquel horrible día, donde ella no esperaba su rescate, no, aun siendo la 'menor' de los dos, ella no hubiera creído que hubieran podido salir con vida de que aquella horribles días bajo los escombros. Dos días, dos jodidos días esperando que Stark los matara. En esos momentos, considero la idea de suicidarse con lo primero que encontrase pero, lo que encontró abajo de la cama que era su escudo contra todo, fue la sonrisa reconfortante de su hermano, sus comentarios tontos que le sacaban risillas entre los sollozos del desespero y la promesa que le había hecho su corredor de hacer pagar a Stark por hacerla llorar.

Tampoco nadie entendería que su único motivo para seguir con vida en aquellas horribles instalaciones de HYDRA era el simple sonido de la voz de su hermano en la habitación siguiente de la de ella, lo peor de aquellas instalaciones eran cuando les hacían pruebas por separado, le aterraba de sobre manera cuando no escuchaba la voz del mayor, a veces eran minutos, luego horas, ocasiones en las que se destrozaban su mente al pensar que le habían hecho algo cuando pasaban días sin escucharlo pero, siempre volvía. Siempre. Con ese tono de voz tan relajado que usaba solo consigo porque decía que era muy histérica, y necesitaba calmarse

Nadie sabía cómo era que te arrebataran todo lo conocías.

Como, aun al no estar presente en aquel momento, y lo agradecía profundamente, no quería la imagen del cuerpo siempre moviéndose veloz, ahora inerte de su hermano, en su mente, quitándole la poca cordura que le quedaba. Pero, aun así eso no le sirvió de nada, no. Fue mucho peor, fue vivirlo en carne propia. Sintió que todo a su alrededor se paralizaba para seguidamente le doliera, ardiera el pecho a horrores, aunque eso le quedaba corto, una daga incrustada en su pecho, en su corazón, para luego que esta fuera retirada lo más lentamente de su pecho, con lentitud y precisión, como al tiempo que se la retiran, le quisieran hacer el mayor daño posible, por eso era lento y tortuoso eso, antes de que de un movimiento rápido y sin ningún cuidado, le arrancarán el corazón de lleno en eso. Y grito, grito porque le había dolido a horrores, grito porque ardía, porque sabía que nada podría curar eso, que esa herida no era de una bala, un láser, grito porque sabía que eso no sanaría. Jamás. Grito, porque sabía que significaba ese dolor en su pecho. Supo que su corredor favorito ya no corría. Supo que hermano no la consolaría de ese dolor. Grito porque sabía que Pietro estaba muerto.

 _"Murió como un Vengador"_

¿Y eso a ella que le importaba?

¡Quería que viviera como su hermano!

A ella no le importaba nada de eso, no, no, solo había querido vencer a Ultron volver a cualquier lado, si era necesario de nuevo bajo los escombros, cualquier lugar, solo si estaba él consigo estaba bien.

Pero, ahora tenía un lugar a donde volver sin quererlo. Ahora ella era una vengadora. Ella, ella ¡Ella no quería nada de eso! Solo quería algo, diminuto y sin importancia para la mayoría, solo ese gesto cualquier, y no para ella, para poder dárselo a su hermano, porque ella sería la única que podría dárselo. Ella solo quería...

– Gracias... –

Escucho la suave, cansada y algo rasposa voz del arquero, que venía junto consigo en la nave donde viajaban todos. Su mirada chocolate y apenas hace una momentos ida, provocando una confusión en su expresión, y que un recuerdo evocara su mente.

 _"Si quieres quédate aquí, en algún momento tu hermano vendrá y te encontrará, estarás a salvo pero, si cruzas esa puerta serás una Vengadora"_

En ese momento se arrepentía profundamente no haber aceptado la propuesta del mayor, así estaría todo bien, él estaría de nuevo consigo, serian ellos dos contra el mundo otra vez.

 _"Vete, yo puedo contra ellos"_

 _"No te dejare sola... Y técnicamente soy 12 minutos mayor que tú así que... "_

Joder, había tenido miles de oportunidades de salvarlo y ella misma lo había empujado a la muerte sin darse cuenta, pudo salvarlo y no lo hizo...

El arquero sólo se dedicó a mirarla fija y profundamente. Se sentía impotente. Inútil. Más en ese momento, no pudo haberlo evitado, al ver aquella mujer llorar desesperadamente por su hijo, no pudo evitar enfocarlo rápidamente con su aguda mirada, no pudo. Estaba en su instinto paternal. Sería fácil, iba y volvía, como siempre, todo saldría bien pero, definitivamente no había visto venir eso, no esa lluvia de balas que venía en su dirección, solo dio un suspiro resignado, y se dio media vuelta cubriendo al niño con su cuerpo, el trabajo era trabajo. Laura lo odiaría por no haber llegado a tiempo a cenar. Los niños... Sabía que Natasha haría un buen trabajo cuidándolos por él, más a Nathaniel, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez ella y Bruce, jugaría a veces a los padres sustitos, le consolaba el hecho de dejar a su familia en buenas mano y a ver visto a Natasha con una pareja estable al menos una vez. Solo cerró los ojos y espero el impacto.

 _"¿No lo viste venir?"_

No, no lo había visto venir, y ni hubiera querido verlo.

No hubiera querido ver el alma escapándosele del cuerpo, como su mirada azul se volvía oscura y como aquella sonrisa burlona que se le había empezado a contagiar y gustar se había desvanecido por completo, no le hubiera gusto que tener el mismo que ser quien cargará el cuerpo inerte del menor, solo lo había hecho porque esperaba, esperaba que el otro se levantará, corriera de nuevo, que se burlara de él por haber sido tan ingenuo, je, ¿y decían que él era molesto? No conocían al otro. Pero, no lo hizo. Dejo de correr de esa manera endemoniadamente rápida que le molestaba, porque no lo alcanzaba de ver incluso con su aguda vista, dejó de parar sus flechas, y hacerlo ver como el peor arquero del todo mundo a diferencia de lo que era, dejó retarlo y molestarlo innumerables veces. Solo se quedó a su lado, como si estuviera dormido, y tal vez por eso se había tumbado ahí con él, porque se imaginaba que cuando despertará todo estaría bien, estaría de nuevo él ahí, para robarle innumerables flechas y hacerlo rabiar como nunca nadie había hecho.

Pero, no fue así.

Ya no lo vería venir.

Y supo cuál era peor dolor que alguien te podía provocar, dolía, dolía horriblemente que te arrebataran a los seres que amabas y habían estado contigo toda tu vida, dolía hasta el punto de casi se te fuera el alma en sollozo, sí.

Pero, jamás había sufrido así, este dolor era nuevo, era el dolor de no haber podido conocer a alguien como deseabas, de la manera que querías. Como todos tus planes de acercártele, de cómo le sacarías platica, de cómo usarías los pretextos para entrenar para eso, te lo quitarán. Te lo arrebataran de las manos antes de incluso tenerlo. Eso era demasiada crueldad, incluso para alguien como él, no estaba entrando para perder lo que no tenía.

– ¿Por qué me agradeces? Yo no he hecho nada por ti... – Hablo por fin la bruja, después de un largo tiempo de meditación, arrugó la nariz ¿Qué quería de sí? ¿Burlarse más de ella? ¿Romperla más? No, eso ya era imposible.

Solo vio como el arquero formaba una tenue sonrisa en sus labios, sosteniéndose el costado que tenía lastimado, se sentó a su lado.

– No seas tonta, niña... Quiero que le des las gracias a él por mi, al fin al cabo ¿Son la misma persona, no? – Aclaro el arquero sin ningún pudor encogiéndose de hombros y volteando a ver a la bruja, no era nada difícil de ver, al menos no para él, el lazo que aún a pesar de la muerte, los mantenía unidos – Y dile que si sale con una estupidez de "¿No lo viste venir?" iré a más allá, solo para ponerle una flecha en medio de los ojos... –

La Bruja Escarlata se permitió soltar una ligera risa, como hace mucho no lo había, como estaba casi segura que nunca había hecho, para seguidamente romperse en pedazos y permitirse llorar como una niña pequeña en los brazos de su padre, en los del arquero, que solo la consolaba y abrazaba con fuerza diciéndole mudamente que todo estaba bien. Se permitió llorar y que el alma se le fuera en eso. Porque estaba feliz, alguien la había comprendido, alguien entendía su dolor.

El dolor que te arrancarán el corazón.

O te partieran en pedazos.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Holo!~**

 **Quien no lloro con la muerte de Pietro?;w; y se dio cuenta la química que tenían el y Clint?uwu xD**

 **Fuera de todo lo shaoi ame la relación de Clint con los gemelitos~ fue hermoso, y mas las palabras que le dice a Wanda uwu**

 **Aquí les traje el primero de muchos HawkSilver!~**

 **Solo leve para empezar uvu**

 **Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima!**

 **Dejen review~**


End file.
